Wild Thing: The Story of Miley Stewart
by CaptainJack567
Summary: One fateful day, Miley discovers she may be something other than human. After finding out she may not even be a Stewart, she and Lilly embark on a journey to find Miley's true parents. Along the way, the two friends will grow closer than ever, and Miley will learn that being different isn't so bad.
1. Change Begins

**Hey everyone. I know you all are waiting for a new chapter for** _ **Liley of the Opera**_ **, and it's coming, I promise you, but for right now, I've had this in my mind for a while. I don't want to say too much about it, all I'll say is that it's an X-Men/Marvel and Hannah Montana crossover. That's all I'm saying. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _December 12, 1992_

 _Crowley Corners, Tennessee_

 _5:55 a.m_

The roar of a motorcycle broke the silence of night. The old, beat up Harley Davidson came down the road, approaching it's destination, stopping by the front gate, which it's riders went through. A chill in the air hit the woman who was on the motorcycle, the weight of her future actions hitting her full force. She looked down at the sleeping infant in the basket, as her eyes welled up with tears. She knew that she had to make this decision to keep her daughter safe, but seeing the baby sleeping peacefully broke the woman's heart. A rough, masculine hand touched the woman's shoulder.

"You alright, darlin'?" the man gruffly asked.

"We'll never get to see her walk. Never hear her first words. Never be able to see her off on her first day of school," the woman whimpered.

"We're doing this to keep her safe. Robby Ray and Susan can give her the best protection. They've got a son that's only a little older than her," the man replied.

"We can fight," the woman said. "We can put as much protection around her as possible and we can fight." The man shook his head. She was distraught and scared for their daughter, so she wasn't thinking on what the larger consequences would be.

"You know that even if we surrounded her with powerful protection, there'd still be a way for them to get to her. This is the only way," he said. The woman sighed, nodding. He was right, of course. Slowly approaching the front door, the woman laid the basket right down next to it, placing a cashmere blanket over the sleeping baby. Leaving the small baby bag next to her, the woman laid a kiss on the top of the baby girl's head.

"You'll find us one day, sweetheart. You'll grow up and you'll find us, and when you do, I'll tell you how proud I am of you. I love you, baby girl," she said. Wiping away her tears, the woman rejoined her partner, as they headed back to the Harley Davidson. With a sputtering start, the Harley Davidson roared away, the sleeping baby stirring on the porch. As the crow of the rooster signaled a new day, the infant girl was discovered by Susan Stewart, who immediately brought her into the house, a smile on her face. She had prayed for God to send her a daughter, and her prayer's were answered.

 **~o0o~**

 _June 12, 2005_

At _Seaview Middle School_ , Miley was a little nervous. As the final full week she and her friends had before summer vacation, Miley was going over time. Having to not only deal with her school work, but also her multi-concert tour as Hannah Montana. She'd done tours before, but this was a huge deal, as she was being backed by a large benefactor. _Stark Industries_. Apparently, billionaire and perpetually drunk playboy, Tony Stark got in contact with her father and said that he'd personally finance Hannah's tour. His reasoning was he wanted to give kid's around the globe a chance to be able to meet Hannah in person, and have the opportunity to see her perform, but not necessarily have enough money to be able to. The point of Tony backing the tour is that the kids are able to see the show at a reasonable price, and Tony and Hannah soak in the positive press. Needless to say, it was a little hard to say no. However, something felt off to Miley today, some nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away.

"MILEY!" a voice called to her. Lilly Truscott, Miley's best friend approached the brunette, a large grin on her face.

"So, a little birdy told me that Hannah's new tour been backed by Tony Stark. That's so cool! Have you met him yet?" the blonde asked, giddily. Miley chuckled.

"Yeah. Daddy took me and Jackson to his mansion, or rather, he took Hannah and her bodyguard to his mansion. It was really cool. The view that man has in his mansion is amazing," she said. Lilly smiled. In what felt like an explosion happening, Miley's hearing suddenly increased, her smell suddenly became heightened, and for some reason she felt a tingling in her knuckles. Gripping her temple, Miley groaned.

"Miley? Are you okay?" Lilly gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lil. My head just hurts a little," Miley said, rubbing her temple. Picking up her bag, Miley headed to the nurses office, but found the nurse was out. She sighed, when suddenly she heard Lilly's voice in distress. She was on the other side of the building, but it sounded like she was right next to her. Taking off at a run, Miley followed Lilly's voice, getting angrier and angrier. Whoever was making the mistake to mess with her friend, Miley vowed they were going to pay. Miley could sense who it was, the perfume gave away their identity. Amber and Ashley had somehow gotten little minions to help in their cause, and since they now had strength in numbers, they were intimidating all the 'losers' that were in the school. They even had a list, and it seems Lilly was up. Not if Miley had anything to say about it. The tingling in her knuckles got stronger, as she got closer and closer to Amber and Ashley, the scent of the perfume extremely strong now. Turning the corner, Miley found that she was right. Amber, Ashley and their little gremlins were cornering Lilly.

"You'd better know that you're not welcome here, Truscott. Not you, or your hill-billy best friend. This is our school, and we'll make sure that everyone that we hate are _taken care of_ ," Amber sneered.

Lilly glared. "I'm not afraid of you or your little minions, Amber," she said.

The bleach blonde with the shaved sides of her head pulled out a switch blade and pointed it at Lilly. "You should be, cause Amber speaks the truth," she said. Lilly gasped, but didn't back down. Miley glared, she was ending this.

"HEY!" she snapped. Amber and her cronies turned to see a fuming Miley. The raven haired girl chuckled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lilly's little hillbilly savior. Don't interfere, Miley. You'll get your turn," she said. That did it. Stalking over to her, Miley grabbed Amber by the shirt collar and slammed her, full force, into the school lockers.

"Listen to me, you stuck up bitch. If you or your little attention seeking friends touch Lilly again, I'll skin you alive," the brunette snarled.

The bleached, shaved blonde gripped Miley's shoulder and put her switchblade to her neck. "This is your only warning. Let the boss go, or I'll cut you," she growled. Her eyes going from the blonde to Amber, Miley made split second decision. Snapping her head back full force, she smacked the front of the blonde's head full force, sending her flying back. Ashley ran at Miley, wielding a lead pipe, but the brunette whirled around and stopped her mid-swing, wrenching the pipe out of her hand and lunging at her, landing continuous punches to her. The other three of Amber's minion's ran at Miley, with 2x4's and baseball bats, but Miley whirled around and slammed both of them through the school doors, knocking them out. Breathing deeply, Miley tried calming down. She'd never felt this way before, and it was starting to scare her. Then, Lilly's panicked scream hit her heightened ears. Whirling around, she found a bruised and bloodied Amber wielding the switchblade using Lilly as leverage.

"Alright, you little hillbilly inbred. You're going to walk away nice and easy, and I'm going to finish my little meeting with Lilly," Amber hissed. Her eyes darkening, Miley's lips curled up into a snarl, and she slowly started for Amber. Picking up the pace, she leapt at the bully girl, emitting an animalistic roar. Knocking Amber to the ground, and getting Lilly out of her grip, Miley began to rain blows down on the bully girl, full of power. For some reason, Miley felt, in the back of her mind, that her blows were enhanced with metal. Rational thinking however, was out the window at this point. Pure instinct and rage were driving the brunette. It seemed that she kept raining blows for an eternity, until out of the darkness, Lilly screamed.

"MILEY! STOP! You're going to kill her!" Snapping out of her reverie, Miley looked down and gasped. Amber was breathing hard and bleeding profusely out of her nose, mouth and a bit out of her eyes. Shaking and looking at her scarred up hands, Miley couldn't stop looking at her. Looking up at Lilly in horror, she turned and ran out of the school and onto the road to her father's house. Halfway on the road, she looked back at her hands and gasped, as the wounds that were present on her hands healed in the blink of an eye, making it look like she had no injuries to begin with. That's when she finally noticed the tingling in her knuckles. Relaxing and clenching her fists, the tingling grew more intense, until she heard a sound.

 _SNIKT!_

3, 6 inch metal claws came out of both of Miley's hands, the skin that was cut as they exited healing instantly. Miley was in shock. She didn't know what she was. What she did know was that she wasn't human. Not at all. Flexing her hands, the claws went back into her hands, and the cuts were healed, completely obscuring the openings. Miley shook her head, tears streaming down her face, as she continued on to her father's house. She needed to talk to her father, to find out just what she was.

 **Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Hey guys. Thanks for the wait on this chapter. More story is fleshed out in this chapter, and perhaps dark foreshadowing. Enjoy guys.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Lilly was in shock at what had happened. Granted, someone should have put Amber in her place, but Miley seemed to almost become a completely different person. That's not what scared Lilly, what scared Lilly was the affect it'd have on her best friend. Miley was sensitive, and she looked legitimately terrified when she saw what she'd done. Running as fast as she could to the Stewarts' house, Lilly was trying to wrap her head around what could have triggered Miley's unexpected rage. The fact that Amber was threatening her was a good idea, but it was more than that. Miley seemed almost animalistic in that instance. She'd heard of feralness being innately in a human, but this seemed like more than that. If Lilly hadn't yelled, Miley would have killed Amber, no question. She shook her head, not wanting to get into that frame of mind. The Stewart's house became visible, and Lilly took off for it at a run. Immediately, she felt something was off. The curtains were shut, when they normally weren't, and from what she could see, the house looked darker than usual. Giving a gulp, she gave a few small knocks on the door. She could hear the locks being undone, as the door slightly opened, Jackson behind it.

"Come on in. Miley's not giving us much information on what happened," he said, opening the door wider. Lilly nodded, walking in to find things completely wrong. Robby Ray would normally be playing on his guitar, but now, he was smoking a cigar, which was almost fully gone. Jackson also looked really disheveled.

"Start at the beginning, Lilly," Robby Ray said, putting out the cigar in an ashtray. The blond nodded, setting down her back pack and sitting on the couch. She knew this was going to be a long day.

 **~o0o~  
**

Shaking inside of her bedroom, Miley was gazing at the claws that had come out of her hands. She found that if she relaxed or excited herself, the claws could come in and out. The heightened sense of smell and hearing that she also was graced with was a new sensation. With it, she could hear the calm voice of Lilly downstairs, explaining what happened to her Dad and Jackson. She shook her head. She knew that her father would throw her out on the street and disown her. She just knew it. Suddenly, she felt a nagging in her head, and impossibly, what sounded like a voice.

 _Westchester, New York_. Miley shook her head. Now, she was hearing voices. Suddenly, she heard the voice again.

 _School for the Gifted_. This time, Miley's eyes widened. School for the Gifted? What did the voice mean? She shook her head, shaking away the voices as she heard her father calling her downstairs. Slowly descending the stairs, Lilly's bright blue eyes were the one thing she focused on. Following only Lilly's eyes, Miley sat down next to her, as Robby Ray sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have found out like this, Mile. But, I guess it can't be avoided any longer. Here's the truth. Miley, you aren't actually my daughter," he said. Gasps escaped from Miley, Lilly and Jackson.

"What?" Miley asked, her eyes welling with tears. Grabbing a cardboard box from off the kitchen table, Robby Ray brought it over to the kids. He opened it and pulled something out. Miley could see it was a set of metal dogtags, ones that a soldier would have.

"Before I met Susan, I was in the Gulf War, back in the 90's. Not for a long time, was sent home when I got hit with shrapnel. I'm fine, but I almost lost one of my legs. But, during that time, I was know as the 'Hound Dog' Robby Ray, and I'd struck up a friendship with a man known as Logan. He didn't have any other name, at least not that I knew of. But, we got a friendship up when I told him about how beautiful your mom was, and then he proceeded to tell me that I was lucky, that he didn't have anyone else. See, he and his brother, Victor, were under special command. They weren't part of the normal regiment. But, Logan didn't want to feel different, so he would take all the time when we wasn't on the battlefield to talk to everyone, even the privates. Victor wasn't the same," he said, glowering when he said Victor's name again. Then he shook his head, and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I was sent home and started up my music career, when a few years passed and I saw Logan in the audience of one of my last few shows. He'd told me that he'd gotten involved with a group of people with special abilities, and they were based out of a mansion in New York. He told me he met a girl there, and that he thought it was serious. I told him I was happy for him. We said goodbye and that was the last I saw of him for a while. Then, the morning of December 13, 1992 came," he went on.

Jackson gasped. "Wait a minute, Dad. That was the morning that.."

"Yeah. The morning that your mother 'had' Miley. I'm sorry we lied to you, Jackson. Your mother and I had been praying for a daughter, but we found out that Susie had become infertile because the cancer was getting worse. But, that morning, we found Miley in a basket on the doorstep, and Susie was happy, 'cause her prayers were answered. However, I'd gotten a call from Logan a few hours later, explaining where Miley came from," Robby Ray said.

"So, you're saying that this 'Logan' is my real father?" Miley asked, her voice taking on an icy coldness. Robby Ray nodded, looking down sadly.

"So, where is Logan now?" Lilly asked, putting a comforting hand on Miley's shoulder. Robby Ray ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"Last I heard, he was in that mansion in New York. Had some sort of fancy name. I think he told me it was a school," he said. Miley's head shot up.

"A school?" The older man nodded.

"Westchester, New York. School for the Gifted," she said, in a monotone voice. In a quick search on her phone, Lilly found the location.

"Here it is. Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted, located in Westchester, New York," she said. Shooting up off the couch, Miley ran upstairs.

"Great. That's what I needed to know," she said. Lilly sighed, racing upstairs after her friend.

"What are you doing?" she asked the brunette, who was furiously packing a suitcase.

"Going to New York any way I can," she barked. Lilly glared.

"Miley, you're being ridiculous. Yes, it was wrong for your dad.." Lilly said, but Miley growled, "He's not my dad." Lilly gasped. She knew Miley was upset, but this was a bit much.

"Miley, listen to yourself. This isn't my best friend talking," she said. With a roar, Miley grabbed Lilly and pinned her to the wall.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, LILLY?! YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS A FIGMENT! AN ILLUSION, LIKE MY FAMILY WAS! THE GIRL YOU WERE BEST FRIENDS WITH WASN'T REAL!" Miley roared, holding her arm against Lilly's neck and gritting her teeth, her brow furrowed hard. But Lilly wasn't scared. She knew that Miley was simply still upset.

"I know you don't think that. I know that you think our friendship was always real, even with what's happening now. Nothing will change that," she said. Her expression softening, Miley felt her lip quivering. In a flood of tears, Miley threw her arms around Lilly, sobbing uncontrollably. The blonde stayed silent, merely rubbing her back and shushing her. She knew that the brunette needed to let this out.

 **~o0o~**

 _2 Weeks Later_

It took a while for Robby Ray to make preparations to get to New York, but it ended up happening. Lilly volunteered to go on the journey with Miley, since she would need someone for support, and he agreed. Once the preparation's were made and everything was packed, Miley waited for the car that was going to take her and Lilly to the airport. Jackson and Robby Ray waited outside with both of them, wanting to say farewell to Miley one last time. As the headlights appeared, Lilly grabbed the bags, smiling.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes," she said, heading for the car. Miley smiled at Jackson, holding out her hand.

"It's been fun, Jackson," she said. In an instant, the shaggy haired boy gripped the brunette in a tight hug, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"No matter what happens, Miles, no matter who you are or where you go, you'll always be my little sister," he said, pulling back. Miley sniffed, nodding as Jackson went back inside. Then, Miley turned to Robby Ray. These past two weeks, for the most part, Miley had been avoiding the older man. Keeping her identity a secret from her all these years hurt her. Bad. But, that couldn't wipe away all the years that Robby Ray raised her. Even if it wasn't by blood, Robby Ray was her father, and she didn't want to forget that, no matter how much she was hurt. So, in the spur of a moment, Miley threw her arms around Robby Ray, crying hard. Spilling his own tears, Robby Ray held onto her for what seemed like an eternity. Every father has to let their children go, but Robby Ray wasn't ready. Kissing him on the cheek, Miley began to pull back.

"I love you, Daddy," she said softly, pulling away and blowing him a kiss one more time, before heading to the car that Lilly was waiting at. Giving one last wave to his daughter and her best friend, Robby Ray went back into the Stewart's house. For some reason, there was a nagging feeling Miley was getting in the back of her mind that that'd be the last time she'd see Robby Ray Stewart again.

 **Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Meet the Professor

**New chapter. Arrival in New York and first meeting with Professor Xavier.**

 **Chapter 3**

Even though she'd been there numerous times as Hannah Montana, when Miley landed in New York with Lilly, it almost felt like stepping onto a foreign planet. As she and Lilly headed for the exit of the airport, Miley had to stop. She began to hyperventilate. Her nerves had started to fray when the plane had taken off, and now that she was actually in New York and close to meeting her birth parents, they were breaking one by one. All the noise in the airport got even more heightened because of her anxiety, and she collapsed to the ground on one knee, holding her forehead. Dropping her suitcase, Lilly ran over to check on her.

"You okay?" she asked her best friend. The brunette nodded, grabbing Lilly's shoulder and shakily standing up. Picking up her suitcase again, Miley followed Lilly to the car Robby Ray had hired that would take them right to Professor Xavier's school. Lilly smiled at her, squeezing her hand in reassurance as the car drove. A million thought's were going through Miley's mind, the most of which was what her birth father was like, and if he could explain what she was. Another thought was if her mother was also alive. She'd hadn't had a mother since Susan died. What would this one be like? As the car drove through Time's Square, Miley and Lilly could see _STARK Tower_ , the monument to Tony Stark's ego.

Miley chuckled. "You think he's compensating for something, Lil?" The blonde giggled, shaking her head.

"When you're as rich as Tony Stark is, Miley, you can get away with having a tower as big as that. The one I'm focusing on is _Oscorp_. I heard it's CEO, Norman Osborn, has gone through so much to get it where it is. Some people say he's unstable," she said. Miley nodded, as she could now see the gate to the school approaching. Without any assistance, the gate opened as the car drove in and stopped right in front of the stairs. Exiting the car and pulling out her suitcase, Miley finally got her first look at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The school looked more like a Victorian-era mansion than a school, with spires and everything. It seemed like it was a private institute. Why her father would be here, she didn't know. That's when she saw an oddly shaped shadow in the open doorway. The shadow came closer, revealing itself to be an older, bald man in a wheel chair with a kind smile on his face. Wearing a tailored grey suit with a blue tie, the man rolled up to Miley.

"Welcome, Miley. I've been expecting you. I am Professor Charles Xavier," he said in a sophisticated British accent. Miley smiled, shaking Professor Xavier's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Professor. This is my best friend, Lilly. She came all the way with me from California," Miley said, as the blonde approached with both suitcases.

Professor Xavier smiled. "That is quite a journey to have made, Lilly," he said.

"Well, Miley's my best friend. I would have gone anywhere with her," Lilly said.

"Friendship's like yours come around once in a lifetime. You should both cherish it. But, I know you're here for another reason. Come into my office and we can get acquainted. I can tell you have a lot of questions," Professor Xavier said.

Miley nodded. "How did you know?" she asked.

 _I told you I've been expecting you_ , Professor Xavier telepathically said to Miley. She gasped.

"All your questions will be answered in due time. Please, come in," he said, rolling back inside, as the two girls followed him, with the front door closing behind them.

 **Chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Tearful Reunions

**New chapter guys. Sorry it took so long. Life got in the way. Big moments in this. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

A mutant. When the words came out of Professor Xavier's mouth, Miley had to gasp, but there was no other explanation. She was a mutant. The question was, were either of her parents mutants? The thing that shocked her was Lilly's reaction, or lack thereof. She seemed oddly calm, almost unfazed, hearing Professor Xavier say that Miley was a mutant.

"If you couldn't guess, I am a mutant as well. My entire school is a safe haven for mutants. You would be a welcome addition here, Miley," Professor Xavier said. Miley sighed. She knew that was coming. But, truth be told, she didn't have anywhere else to go. She left Robby Ray's to keep him safe, not the other way around. The family she had in Tennessee would never take her in at this point. The school seemed the only option.

"Are...Are my parents here?" Miley asked. Professor Xavier nodded, smiling.

"Yes. I can get in contact with them if you'd like," he said. Miley nodded, as Professor Xavier touched his temple and closed his eyes. She smiled. Psychic.

"They'll be down momentarily," he said, opening his eyes. Miley took a deep breath. The anticipation on who her parents were was finally impacting her, since they were so close. What would her mother and father look like? Would they remember her? What were their mutant powers? All these questions raced through her mind, when the door opened. A young woman, who's long brown hair had a large white part on top, entered. She was wearing a green headband, and a green and yellow jumpsuit, with a brown bomber jacket over it. Yellow gloves covered her hand, the same shade as what was on her jumpsuit, and knee high yellow boots. The one thing that really pulled Miley in were her green eyes. Green eyes that were extremely similar to her own. Right behind her, a gruff, broad shouldered man entered. His hair was swept back in an odd, wolf-ear like look, with mutton chops framing his face, and stubble completing the gruff look. The beat up, brown leather jacket he was wearing had three frayed, burnt orange stripes on the sleeves. Underneath the leather jacket was a jean jacket, and underneath that was a plaid, button-down shirt. A white shirt was underneath that, and on top of that was a pair of metal dog tags, extremely similar to the ones that Robby Ray had. Etched on them was the name 'Logan'. Miley gasped, finally glimpsing at her real father. His faded jeans were held up by a leather belt with an odd Indian belt buckle, and his dark brown cowboy boots tapped on the carpeted floor of Professor Xavier's office. The thing that drew Miley in however were his dark grey eyes. They were extremely unique and she could see something almost animalistic about them.

"What's up, Professor? You sounded like it was something important," the woman said.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Anna, Logan, there's someone who I'd like you to meet," he said. Miley stood up and cleared her throat, as Anna and Logan turned to her.

"Um, hi. I'm not sure if you remember me," she said, but couldn't finish as Anna threw her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Miley? My baby, is that you?" she asked, her voice wavering. Miley needed no more hesitation. Wrapping her arms around her mother, she sobbed hard, harder than she had for a while.

"Momma," was all she said, as her Anna rubbed her head, soothing her. Logan came from behind, wrapping both in his strong embrace.

"Daddy," Miley said, finally united with her parents. Lilly smiled, beginning to get teary eyed from the happy scene. Wiping her eyes, Anna took Miley's face in her hands.

"Let me look at you," she said, placing a strand of hair behind her ears. Miley smiled, as her mother wiped a tear away.

"You look so beautiful, baby girl. You've grown up so much," she said. Miley smiled, as Logan turned her to look at him and he smirked.

"We've missed you, darlin'," he said, hugging her. Miley smiled, hugging her father back. Pulling away from her mother, Miley glanced at Lilly and smiled.

"Momma, Daddy, I want you to meet Lilly. She's my best friend, and came all the way with me from California. I wouldn't have been able to make it the whole way without her," she said. Lilly blushed, looking down.

"Aw, you're exaggerating, Miles," she said. Anna chuckled, approaching Lilly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lilly. You came all the way from California to help my baby girl?" she asked, her southern accent very clear. Lilly nodded.

"Miley's my best friend. I'd do anything for her," she said. Logan smiled.

"Well, you have our thanks, Lilly," he said.

"Miley is here, because her power's have come in," Professor Xavier broke in. Anna and Logan gasped.

"Really? Your power's are in, baby girl?" Anna asked. Miley nodded.

"What do you have, darlin'?" Logan asked. Stepping back from her parents, Miley relaxed and held up her fist, her claws shooting out. Anna's eyes widened, and Logan glowered.

"I also can heal really fast, and my senses have heightened. That's it," Miley said.

"Perhaps for now, Miley, but you may end up discovering more of your powers later on," Professor Xavier said. Miley's eyes widened. More powers than what she already had?

"I'll assume that you both will want her to have a room next to yours?" the Professor asked. Anna and Logan nodded.

"Professor, if it's not too much trouble, could I have Lilly stay? I just may need her to help with the transition," Miley said. Professor Xavier nodded.

"Come on, baby girl. Your Daddy and I want you to meet our friends. They saw you when you were a baby," Anna said.

Logan chuckled. "How much you wanna bet Scooter's going to faint when he sees her?"

Anna laughed. "Scott's not the one I'm interested to see. Jean is. You remember how she was when Miley was born, imagine what she'll be like seeing her now. You won't mind the attention, right, baby girl?" she asked.

Miley smiled. "I've finally got you both back, Momma. I'm good with as much attention as I can get," she said, the door to the Professor's office closing.

"Lilly, would you mind talking with me a bit?" he asked. The blonde nodded, sitting at the chair in front of the desk. She would have to explain to her mom the situation with Miley, but she wasn't going to leave her friend in this time of need.

 **~o0o~**

Miley was astonished as her parents regaled her in stories. Anna's story of how she and Logan met, and Logan's stories of all the tours of services he went on. There were some wars her father mentioned that led Miley to believe that he was older than he looked. He did say that his healing factor slowed down aging, which also would apply to her. As they proceeded towards the kitchen, Miley took in the surroundings of the mansion. She was right about the Victorian-era look. It was extremely gothic looking inside the mansion as well as outside. Entering the kitchen, she caught sight of a man and a woman at the stove. The man had short brown hair and a blue sweater with jeans and the woman had long red hair, a green blouse and jeans. Logan cleared his throat, causing the man and woman to turn around.

"Anna? Logan? Whats wrong? Who's this?" the red haired woman asked. Anna smiled.

"Jean, don't tell me you don't recognize your doodlebug?" Jean gasped, staring intently at Miley.

"No. Miley? Is that you?" she asked. Miley blushed, nodding and smiling. Jean squealed in delight, hugging her.

"You remember me, right? Your Auntie Jean? Probably not, you were just an infant," she said. Miley smiled. She did seem to vaguely remember Jean, so she answered as such.

"Of course I remember you, Auntie Jean," Miley said. Jean smiled, pinching her cheeks.

"How old are you, now?" she asked.

"Fifteen," Miley said.

Jean smirked. "Well, I know a girl who's going to be getting fifteen years of catch up presents," she said. Miley smiled.

"Same goes for your Daddy and me, baby girl." Anna said. Miley giggled. This was her family, and she couldn't be happier.

 **~o0o~**

A dirty blonde woman exited a taxi in Times Square, heading to an open aired restaurant where a red haired woman in sunglasses and a trench coat sat.

"Thank you for meeting with me," the red head said.

"I must say, this is a bit unexpected, Agent Romanov. I'm not really used to playing nice with you heroes," the blonde woman said. Black Widow slightly glared.

"We reached out to you for a reason, Raven. Of all of Magneto's followers, you're the one that we feel is the easiest to help us," she said. Raven's amber eyes narrowed.

"You told me you had information for me. I'm not going to just sell Erik out for nothing," she said. Black Widow nodded.

"Understandable. You're right. I do have information, and I'll gladly give it to you if you answer a question. What's Magneto's plan this time?" Raven sighed, stirring her coffee slowly.

"I'm not sure what the ultimate goal is, but he's been communicating with OSCORP a lot lately," she said. Black Widow's eyebrows raised.

"OSCORP? Is he talking, specifically to Norman Osborn?" she asked.

"He hasn't said. He only told me that he's been talking to OSCORP, not specifically Norman Osborn, but if he is, at some point he'll have to tell me his plan. Is that enough?" Raven asked. Black Widow nodded.

"Yes, Raven. That's fine for now. Here's my end of the bargain. There's been an arrival at Xavier's School," she said. Raven's eyes widened, picking up her coffee mug and moving it towards her mouth.

"New mutants?" she asked.

"One of them is, the other I think is just there for moral support," Black Widow said. Raven's eyes closed and, taking a sip from her coffee, felt the gears in her head turning. Two new people at Charles' school, one a mutant and the other a human. This was an interesting development.

"So, what's special about the mutant? You wouldn't have asked me specifically to come if there wasn't," she said. Black Widow stayed silent for a few moments, trying to get the words up.

"We think that the new mutant...is your granddaughter. That she's there to find her parents, and that she's gotten her powers," she said. Raven froze, the coffee mug falling out of her hand and crashing to the ground. Her body was in shock at this revelation. Taking a few deep breaths, and having to flex her fingers a few times, she flicked her sparkling amber eyes to Black Widow, letting out what sounded like a growl.

"Tell me everything, Widow. Now!"

 **Again guys, I am so sorry for how long this chapter wasn't posted. I promise you, I'll put out the rest quicker, but I wanna ask, what do you all want to see in the next few chapters? Miley meeting the rest of the X-Men, Magneto discovering Miley's arrived, or Lilly and Miley having a heart to heart about the events and slowly start to grow closer? This is a Liley story after all. Let me know guys, and thanks.**


End file.
